Ana and Her Imagination
by Poisonchik88
Summary: Hermione's five year old daughter gets bored and decides to create a little havoc.


Title: Happy Birthday

Summary: Hermione's five year old daughter gets bored and decides to create a little havoc.

(Just so you know , she is at Hermione's parents house.)

Little Ana came in from the backyard , her Grandmother was busy in the backyard reading a new book she bought and promised her she would play dress up with her later . Ana quietly crept into Nickolas room , careful not to wake her little brother up otherwise her Grammy would be very angry at her. He was to small to play with her and all he did was cry and make the room all smelly.

Ana eyed the book in the corner of the room , it was a tiny little book but it had pretty Gold writing on it. Ana quickly picked up the book and darted out of the room and up the stairs into her own. She shut the door behind her and crawled on to her bed. She opened up the book and looked at the neat black script scrawled on the cover of the book.

_Imagination is the beginning of creation. You imagine what you desire , you will what you imagine and at last you create what you will._

Ana threw the book on the floor , she wasn't in the mood to read she wanted to have some fun. Ana pouted as she flopped back down on the bed when was her daddy coming to get her?. He promised that he would take her to the beach today but instead he had to go all they way to Egypt for something and dropped her off here. Her mommy was off with Aunt Ginny doing some shopping for Uncle Harry's birthday party.

Ana thought of the beach, she loved to swim and the feeling of sand in her toes made her giggle. Ana sat up when she felt something brush up against her leg. Her eyebrow's shot up into her hair line when she saw a piece of seaweed plastered to her little leg. Only than did Ana realize that he bed was no longer on a wood floor but on a little mound of sand. She looked outward at her room , it was no longer a plan old room it was a beach. Ana giggled as she jumped of her bed and into the water below.

Ana was having such a great time swimming in her little homemade beach and playing with her new pet Crabby the Crab she almost didn't hear her Grandmother calling her to tell her her daddy was here.

"Maybe she sleeping or something." Alice told Bill as she cuddled little Nickolas to her , she was just finished changing his diaper when Bill popped into her living room.

"Doubt it." Bill told Alice as he walked up the stairs , Ana was just like him when he was little , he was only quiet when he was getting into trouble. Bill started to run when he reached the top step , the hallway was covered in water.

Bill groaned Hurricane Ana had done it had again , he tugged open the door he cursed as he was swept off his feet by the rushing water that came rushing out of Ana's room.

When he was able to stand Ana was at the doorway with a crab in her hands.

"Hi Daddy" Ana said innocently

"Look at my new friend his name is Crabby can I keep him ?" Ana asked as she held out the crab for her daddy to see.

Bill couldn't help it , he started to laugh outright. Ana was going to be a handful when she got older.

When Hermione got home later that day , Bill was forced to explain why there was no a crab making itself comfortable in the kitchen sink.

"Where is she now ?" Hermione asked looking down distastefully at the crab

"Reading the book Charlie bought her." Bill said gesturing to the living room with his head.

Hermione and Bill were on their feet in an instant when they heard a loud crash coming form the living.

In the middle of the living room was a miniature purple dragon with yellow polka dots.

"Guess I should call Charlie ?" Bill asked Hermione as pretended to fake cry

Both of them were thinking the same thing as Ana petted the dragons head.

"Daddy , Mommy can I keep him ?" Ana's voice rang out as Hermione and Bill groaned loudly both thinking the same thing .

Hurricane Ana was at it again .

A/N: I know it wasn't much and it isn't that great but I was having writers block for Lies My Parents told me so consider this to be a cure of sorts.

Thanks for Reading Diedre.

I hope you review... (Wink , Wink !)


End file.
